Noche de copas
by emichibi-chan
Summary: Es hora de la fiesta de la Grand Prix final pero Yuri no se siente de ánimos para festejar y mucho menos si su entrenado preferido no esta allí. ¿Podrá Chris hacerlo cambiar de opinión con su "champaña especial"? ¿Competencia de TwerKing? ¿Striptease? ¿YURIO CHARLLENGE? (YurixVictor) (lemon)


Holu gente! Este one shot está ubicado luego de que Yurio ganara la Grand Prix final. Les advierto que hay lemon explícito de chicoxchico además de lenguaje vulgar y bla bla... además de cosas locas -muy locas- que mi mente aburrida crea :D.

Claramente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo

Espero que lo disfruten!

 **YOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIY**

-No estoy seguro Chris- decía el joven Katsuki mirando con indecisión la copa en la mano del otro hombre.

-Anda Yuri, solo una copa- le presiono de nuevo Chris.

El chico entrecerró sus ojos pasando la mirada de la copa a su compañero de patinaje un par de veces. Se encontraban en la gran fiesta anual que se celebraba luego de la gran Prix final, a esta asistían personajes de gran prestigio e importancia de todo el mundo del patinaje artístico, incluyendo, claro está, a los patinadores competidores del evento, algunos finalistas, otros que no llegaron tan lejos pero todos olvidaban las rivalidades para relajarse y divertirse luego de todas las presiones que exigía una competencia de ese calibre.

-Por favooor- le susurro el rubio al oído.

Yuri no supo en que momento Chris se había acercado tanto y se había inclinado a la altura de su rostro. El chico suspiro nervioso tratando de separarse un poco Chris más la mesa de las bebidas que se encontraba a su espalda interfirió en su huida.

-Ya te dije que no Chris- dijo Yuri tratando de mostrarse firme.

-Solo una- volvió a insistir esta vez pasando un brazo por la cintura del japonés y acariciando descaradamente sus nalgas.

-¡Christophe!- exclamo aterrado Yuri tratando de salir de su agarre. Siempre era lo mismo, lo manoseaba un rato hasta que el chico terminaba cediendo, era ceder o arriesgarse a ser violado.

-Victor no volverá hasta después de la media noche- le recordó Chris adivinando una de las razones del peli negro se negaba a tomar un trago de licor.

 _ **Nada de alcohol hasta que yo vuelva Yuri.**_

Se lo había dicho con su sonrisa habitual pero la presión que ejercían los dedos del peli blanco sobre su barbilla le advertían que hablaba en serio.

-No voy a soltarte hasta que bebas una- le amenazo el oji verde pegando sus labios justo debajo de oído del chico y depositando allí un beso.

Yuri soltó un chillido desesperado ¿¡Nadie se daba cuenta de que lo estaban acosando sexualmente!? Aunque se trataba de Chris, y bueno... todos sabían que era mejor dejar a Chris con sus cosas.

-¡So-solo una!- grito Yuri al notar como el hombre se había inclinado sobre el en la mesa hasta casi dejarlo acostado completamente.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo el rubio enderezándose mientras sus grandes ojos de bebe brillaban con excitación.

Yuri expulso el aire de sus pulmones derrotado mientras aceptaba la copa que le era ofrecida. Observo el líquido ambarino un par de segundo reconsiderando su decisión, le había prometido a Victor no beber algo más que jugo en su ausencia pero un vistazo a la cara de Chris le bastaba para saber que no lo dejaría ir hasta que el contenido de esa copa fuera totalmente vaciado.

En esos instantes el ruso se encontraba en una rueda de prensa al que su ex-entrenador Yakov lo había obligado a asistir debido a la reciente noticia que había movido al mundo entero:

 _ **Victor Nikiforov volvía a competir sobre la pista de hielo.**_

A pesar de su compromiso Victor le había prometido a Yuri que llegaría a la celebración para festejar junto con sus compañeros su regreso y, por supuesto, la victoria de Yurio.

Este último pensamiento hizo que el semblante de Yuri decayera un poco, claro que estaba feliz de que Yurio ganara el oro, pero esa era una competencia al fin y al cabo y estaba claro que el objetivo de todos los competidores era conseguir la victoria. Regresando su atención a la bebida revolvió un poco el líquido para después dirigir la copa a sus labios y dar un largo trago.

 _ **Estaba delicioso.**_

Deleitándose con el sabor dulce y burbujeante que pasaba fácilmente por su garganta el japonés apuro el resto del contenido acabando rápidamente la bebida. Mientras lo hacía observo una sonrisa triunfal que surcaba los labios de Chris eso sumado a una mirada calculadora le dijo a Yuri que el mayor no auguraba nada bueno, pero en ese momento disidió ignorarlo, después de todo se había prometido a si mismo que nunca jamás volvería a hacer el ridículo que había hecho el año anterior. Solo era una copa ¿verdad?

-¿Otra?-

Antes de que Yuri pudiera contestar ya su mano se hallaba ocupada con una nueva copa llena hasta el borde.

-Chris...-

-Solo otra y ya- dijo el rubio ampliando el máximo sus ojos y batiendo con presunta inocencia sus largas pestañas.

 _ **Bueno, nadie podría embriagarse con solo dos copas de champaña ¿cierto?**_

Aunque este sabor era diferente, de alguna forma era más dulce, más adictivo.

-¿Esto es champaña?- pregunto Yuri, el cual ya se había bebido la mitad de la segunda copa.

-Podría decirse que si- dijo Chris con una sonrisa misteriosa haciendo que el chico entrecerrara sus ojos con duda -es una champaña un tanto... especial-

Yuri separo la bebida de sus labios y observo con desconfianza detalladamente el poco líquido que aun contenía.

-Relájate Yuri ¿acaso no está rica?-

Lo estaba y mucho pero podía darse cuenta que aun con lo poco que había consumido de ese misterioso liquido su cuerpo se sentía inesperadamente más relajado, y el joven sabía que eso no era una buena señal. Se prometió a si mismo que ese sería el último trago de licor que bebería esa noche.

 _ **Si, como no.**_

Abrió sus labios para terminarse su bebida cuando noto que el líquido seguía bajando por su garganta cuando se suponía que ese debía haber sido el último sorbo. Miro sorprendido a Chris el cual aún portaba esa expresión inocente en su rostro.

-Solo te quedaba un poco así que volví a llenar tu copa-

 _ **¿¡Que!? ¿Cuándo?**_

Si las cosas seguían a ese paso...

-¡Vamos Yuri!- dijo el suizo pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del japonés -iremos a la mesa y les dirás a los demás lo buena que esta mi champaña especial para que todos beban un poco-dijo comenzando a caminar dirigiendo a Yuri a la mesa.

Yuri frunció el ceño a su copa, podía notar claramente como Chris se traía algo entre manos pero opto por seguirle la corriente. Después de todo estaban en una fiesta, bien podía tratar de divertirse un poco en lo que Victor llegaba.

Christophe ensancho su sonrisa al ver como Yuri terminaba el contenido de lo que sería su tercera copa de "champaña especial" estaba decidido a hacer que el peli negro se relajara esa noche, él y todos sus amigos iban a pasar una noche digna de recordar. Él se aseguraría de eso.

 _ **Eres un verdadero genio Christophe Giacometti**_

 **YOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIY**

-¡Ella era mi vida!- lloraba Georgi Popovich en el hombro de Mila Babicheva.

La pobre chica traba de huir desesperadamente más el hombre la había escogido, para alivio de todos los demás presentes, como su pañuelo de lágrimas aquella noche.

-Creí que había conseguido otra novia- dijo Yurio con fastidio alejándose todo lo posible de su compañero ruso.

Ese hombre no dejaba de causarle escalofríos.

-Terminaron ayer- dijo Emil con un poco de lastima observando la escena.

De alguna forma Christophe se las había arreglado para reunir a todos sus compañeros patinadores en un mismo punto, acorralándolos como a un rebaño de vacas y obligándolos a sentarse en un sillón de cuero negro circular que había en el centro del salón. Algunas patinadoras femeninas también estaban presentes junto con algunos miembros de las familias de los patinadores. Les dio de beber el mismo líquido que le había dado a Yuri. Dos horas más tarde ya podían apreciarse los primeros efectos de la bebida, aunque inusualmente Yuri no había soltado palabra desde que se sentó junto a Chris y Seung Gil Lee, algo extraño debido a la cantidad de licor que había ingerido hasta el momento. Eso no era nada divertido para Chris.

-Mila esta cachonda porque acaba de terminar con el patinador de hockey- soltó de improvisto Yurio que se encontraba sentado entre Otabek y Sara -a lo mejor un corazón roto puede sanar a otro- dijo el rubio con malicia recordando todas las veces que Mila lo cargaba y jugaba con el como una muñeca rusa tamaño real.

-¿Así?- pregunto con ojos esperanzados Georgi sujetando fuertemente las manos de Mila.

Se había curado sumamente rápido de su depresión post-rompimiento.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamo Mila aterrada de convertirse en la nueva obsesión de Georgi -Sa-sara dijo que estaba buscando novio- se apresuró a decir desesperada porque el Ruso soltara sus manos.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Michele colocándose de pie de un salto y mirando con enojo a su hermana.

-Eso no es posible Michele- dijo Emil tratando de calmar los ánimos del italiano -ya que Sara y yo ya somos...-

-¡Emil!- le interrumpió Sara.

-Te diré algo Emil ¡No se la entregare a nadie!-

-Ay Michele- suspiro la chica Crispino con vergüenza de que su hermano le hiciera otra escenita de celos.

-¿Porque no nos calmamos todos?- dijo Leo colándose también de pie y tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

-Guang-Hong dile a tu novio que no se meta en los asuntos de otros- dijo Michele sobresaltando al chico que se había limitado a observar la pelea sentado junto a su amigo Phichit.

-¡No somos novios!- se apresuró a decir el Chino mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-Pero si ya todos vimos las fotos- dijo Jean agitando su teléfono frente a la cara de Guang-Hong -muy bien hecho Leo aunque ninguna pareja podría superar a la de JJ- dijo el canadiense enmarcando sus distintivas "J" en sus manos.

Todos decidieron ignorarlo.

-¡Phichit-kun!- le regaño el castaño sabiendo que el único que les habría tomado una foto en una pose comprometedora era su amigo tailandés.

-Gomen- se disculpó Phichit tapándose la boca con sus dedos y poniendo una expresión arrepentida- no pude contenerme-

-¡Esa no es una excusa!-

-¡Leo podría ir a la cárcel!- hablo por primera vez Minami el cual se había colado junto con Mari y Minako.

-No soy tan viejo Minami-kun- dijo Leo con una gotita de sudor deslizándose por su frente.

-Es verdad, ellos se llevan solo dos años de diferencia- dijo Mila -pero conozco a cierta parejita en la que si estaría interesada la ONU- dijo Mila lanzándole una mirada vengativa al rubio.

-Tks ¡cierra la boca vieja bruja!-

-¡Solo tengo dieciocho años!- dijo la rusa mientras una venita palpitaba en su frente.

-Yo igual- dijo Otabek haciendo que todos voltearan la mirada para verlo.

Era extraño escucharlo hablar. Otabek era casi tan cerrado como Seung Gil Lee.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Sara.

-Te ves más viejo- comento Minami.

-¡Para ti todos lucen viejos!- le reprocho Leo.

-Para mí todos lo son- dijo inocentemente el chico.

-¿Tú también me estás diciendo vieja?- pregunto Mila con los dientes apretados mientras su vena se hinchaba más.

-Todos sabemos que lo eres, agarra tu escoba y desaparece- dijo Yurio haciendo un gesto con su mano como si estuviera espantando moscas.

-¡Por lo menos yo no tengo cara de gato estreñido!-

-¡Por lo menos YO si gane el oro!-

-¿¡Quieres que te cargue y te arroje como un costal de papas!?- le dijo Mila al límite colocándose de pie.

-Quiero verte intentarlo- dijo Yurio colocándose también de pie, sin embargo le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para alcanzar a Mila aunque no lo intimidaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Le apuesto a Mila!- anunció JJ.

-¡Yo le voy a Yurio-kun!- dijo alegremente Phichit mientras levantaba una mano y con la otra tomaba fotografías con su teléfono.

-¿Para qué vine?- suspiro por lo bajo Seung acariciándole la cabeza a su perro.

-¡TwerKing!- exclamo Christophe como si hubiera encontrado la cura del sida.

Automáticamente todos dejaron de discutir y clavaron sus miradas en el rubio.

-¿TwerKing?- pregunto Michele confundido, al igual que todos los demás patinadores.

-¡Hagamos una competencia de TwerKing!- dijo alabándose a sí mismo por hacer que todos dejaran de discutir.

El plan era hacer que se divirtieran, no que se sacaran los ojos con un tenedor.

-Tks que ridiculez- dijo Yurio rodando sus ojos.

-A mí me parece una buena idea- dijo Yuri soltando su primera oración desde que habían llegado a sillón.

Christophe lo miro un momento aturdido analizando lo que acababa de decir ¿el tímido Yuri Katsuki acababa de aceptar su reto en una competencia de menear el culo? Lentamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por el rostro del suizo. Ante la mirada aturdida de todos Chris fue hasta el asiento de Yuri y tomo sus manos jalándolo haciendo que el japonés quedara de pie.

-¡Esta decidido! ¿Quién se apunta?- pregunto entusiasmado el rubio pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Yuri.

-Yo- dijo Sara poniéndose de pie.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Michele.

-No puedes detenerme- dijo Sara parándose rápidamente y colocándose al lado de Yuri y Chris.

-¡AGH! ¿Porque eres tan...? ¡Bien! También iré- dijo derrotado Michele sabiendo que era la única forma de mantenerse cerca de su hermana para cuidarla.

-Se escucha divertido- dijo Emil con una sonrisa colándose también de pie y estirando sus músculos.

-¡Yo quiero bailar junto a Yuri-kun!- exclamo Minami apresurándose a llegar junto a Yuri para tomarlo del brazo mientras lo miraba con estrellitas en sus aniñados ojos.

-También voy- dijo Mila levantándose de un salto.

-¡yo, JJ, limpiare el piso con ustedes!- dijo decidido mientras sus dientes soltaban un destello al estilo propaganda de Colgate.

-¡Yo seré el fotógrafo!- dijo Phichit entusiasmado con la idea de tener nuevo material para sus redes sociales.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto Leo a Guang.

-Creo que preferiría solo observar- dijo tímidamente el chico.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí- dijo Leo -seremos los jueces.

-¿Georgi?-

El excéntrico patinador se había retirado a un lugar más alejado y charlaba amenamente con una chica que, sus amigos asumían, sería su siguiente obsesión.

-Creo que no ¿Yurio?-

-¿Me ves cara de que quiero sacudir mi culo como perra en celo?- dijo de mala gana el rubio cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Otabek.

-Seung...-

Una mirada fría por parte del coreano basto para hacer callar a Christophe a la mitad de su pregunta.

-Somos todos- anuncio Chris -¡Vamos!-

Como el suizo había hecho al principio de la fiesta, comenzó a dirigir a Yuri al centro de la pista de baile, siendo segundos por sus compañeros. El joven Katsuki tenía un aire ausente y parecía estar en las nubes, muy diferente al Yuri de la última fiesta ¿tal vez se no había tomado suficiente? Una calada de aire profunda cerca del cuello de Yuri le confirmo a Chris que no era alcohol lo que le faltaba en el sistema ¿sería la falta de Victor? Eso tendría mucho más sentido, siendo sinceros él también estaba un poco decepcionado de que el peli blanco aún no se hubiera aparecido por el lugar pero estaba decidido a hacer que Yuri se la pasara bien.

 **YOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIY**

-Ya esta pasada de moda, pero supongo que servirá- dijo Chris soltando a Yuri mientras la canción Work de Rihanna sonaba en los altavoces.

Para ser sinceros Yuri estaba bastante aburrido, tal vez se debiera al alcohol pero su único deseo en aquel momento era abrazar con fuerza a su entrenador, deslizar sus manos por ese sedoso cabello blancuzco, quedarse absorto en esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, delinear sus labios con su lengua...

-¡Yuri!- le llamo Chris trayéndolo de regreso al espacio-tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya la competencia había empezado.

Sara y Mila lo hacían bastante bien, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y haciendo movimientos sensuales.

Michele se limitaba a quedarse detrás de Sara, preparado para cortarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se le ocurriera acercarse a su hermana.

Emil estaba bailando lo que parecía ser algún tipo de danza checa. Digamos que era la macarena.

J.J se retorcía como un gusano con sal. Yuri se preguntó cómo no se dislocaba un hueso con lo fuertes y erráticos que eran sus movimientos.

Minami lo hacia lo mejor que podía, moviendo su cuerpo con indecisión.

Y el que se llevaba la corona era, claro está, Christophe. Todos sabían que era por mero entretenimiento competir contra él, después de todo, sacudir el culo era lo que caracterizaba al suizo. Y lo hacía bastante bien además, seduciendo a la gran parte de los presentes, tanto hombre como mujeres.

-¡Michele estas fuera!- grito Yurio desde el lugar donde él y los demás "jueces" se habían postrado para evaluar a los competidores.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡No pienso dejar sola a mi hermanita!-

-¡Ya lárgate Michele!- dijo fastidiada Sara.

-¡Emil, tú también largo!- volvió a gritar Yurio despachando al segundo competidor.

-¡Emil Suéltame!- exclamo Michele sintiendo como el Checo, aun si dejar de bailar, lo tomaba de los hombros y lo obligaba a caminar lejos del centro del circulo de baile para perderse en el tumulto de personas que estaban presenciando el espectáculo.

-¡JJ eres un asco!- grito de nuevo Yurio. Al parecer le gustaba bastante ser un juez -¡Vete!-

-¡No estamos en América necesita talentos! ¡Bailare todo lo que quiera!- dijo el canadiense sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviera en un concierto de rock. El sin duda había sido uno de los más afectado por el licor.

-¡O sales de la pista o entro allí a sacarte la mierda a golpes!- grito Yurio.

-¡Nadie puede frenar el brillo de JJ Style!-

Yurio se aproximó a Seung y le susurro algo al oído. El coreano asintió con la cabeza y lanzo un silbido agudo. Cinco segundos después JJ estaba tratando de quitarse aquella masa de pelos de encima que no dejaba de lamerle la cara.

Al menos había dejado de bailar.

-¡Largo mocoso!- grito Yurio ignorando olímpicamente al canadiense que aún se encontraba debajo del perro rogando por ayuda.

Minami suspiro derrotado saliendo de la pista.

Los ojos de Plisetsky se encontraron con los de Yuri.

-¿Que estas esperando cerdo?-

Aunque Yuri no tenía interés alguno en esa competencia él era el primero que había aceptado la idea de Chris, además quería ver si podía distraerse un rato. A pesar de no haberlo hecho antes Yuri no dudo, flexiono sus rodillas y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus caderas seductoramente, bajando y abriendo completamente las piernas para luego cerrarlas y volver a subir contoneando todo su cuerpo. De vez en cuando paseaba sus manos por su nuca y pecho y se mordía el labio a conciencia.

Prácticamente nadie era capaz de apartar la mirada de Yuri, seducidos por los movimientos eróticos que este realizaba, ese era el poder del Eros que ese inocente muchacho guardaba en su interior. A más de uno de los presente se le paso por la cabeza lanzársele encima allí mismo.

Christophe lo observo entre orgulloso y molesto. Él era el amo del TwerKing y le iba a demostrar a Yuri todo el poder de un Eros maduro. Colocándose justo delante del japonés Chris empezó a desplegar sus mejores movimientos recapturando la atención de los presentes. Sus movimientos eran precisos y experimentados. En un momento el Suizo lanzo su chaleco en algún lugar de salón, se escuchó lejana mente un "es mío perra" pero Chris no le prestó atención. Ya sin su saco se apreciaban los músculos por sobre su camisa de vestir lo cual arranco varios suspiros de los invitados.

Yuri sonrió, él también podía jugar ese juego. Con movimientos lentos y suaves, casi con inocencia, comenzó a quitarse su chaleco aunque en vez de arrojarlo, lo utilizo para pasarlo por detrás del cuello de Chris y jalarlo haciendo que el rubio se inclinara hasta quedar a su altura. Estaban tan cerca que Yuri juraría que podría haber contado cada una de sus largas pestañas. Los ojos verdes de su compañero estaban abiertos de par en par y tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

 _ **Que tierno.**_

Yuri acerco aún más su rostro sintiendo como Chris aguantaba la respiración con los labios entre abiertos y deposito, justo en la comisura de ellos, un pequeño beso para después separarse y finalizar su actuación con un giño y una sonrisa torcida.

La audiencia estaba atónita ¡Yuri Katsuki había seducido a Christophe Giacometti! Todo estaba en silencio, lo único que alcanzaba a escucharse era el flash de la cámara de Phichit. Sara y Mila se había detenido hace rato para poder presenciar aquella escena.

-¿Gane?- pregunto Yuri sin estar verdaderamente interesado en la respuesta.

-Creo que si- respondió Chris aun sin salir completamente de su estupor.

-Por fin quede de primero en algo- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa floja.

-¡Siguiente competencia!- exclamo Christophe queriendo salir rápidamente de esa situación la cual se le había salido un poco de las manos.

-¿Otra competencia?- pregunto Yurio bastante irritado.

-¡por supuesto! Tengo que conseguir la revancha contra Yuri- dijo el rubio sonriéndole al japonés.

-Está bien- dijo Yuri sin una pisca de entusiasmo.

Bailar y divertirse un rato con las reacciones de Christophe lo habían entretenido un poco pero ya en su mente comenzaron a formarse pensamientos relacionados con el ruso peli blanco.

Chris soltó una risita nerviosa. La verdad Yuri le estaba dando miedo.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?-

El grupo había vuelto a reunirse y se mantuvieron en silencio mirándose los rostros un rato hasta que alguien hablo.

-¡Hagamos el Yurio Challenge!- dijo de pronto Phichit.

-¿El Yurio que?- pregunto con desconcierto el rubio ruso.

-¡El Yurio Challenge!- repitió el tailandés como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pss Phicht-kun- le llamo en un susurro Guang –eso aún no pasa-

-Oooooh si tienes razón- dijo Phichit soltando una risita –hagamos algo mas-

-Espera un momento ¿Qué es eso de Yurio Challenge?- pregunto Mila con verdadera curiosidad.

-¿Crees que deberíamos enseñarles?- pregunto Phichit con ojos brillantes mirando a su amigo.

-Phichit-kun le prometimos al club de fans que lo mantendríamos en secreto-

-Todos estamos ebrios, dudo mucho que recordemos algo en la mañana- insistió el chico de piel morena.

El joven chino lo pensó un momento para luego suspirar derrotado.

-Supongo que está bien-

Phichit ensancho su sonrisa para luego colocarse en el medio de sus amigos que lo rodearon en un círculo, curiosos por saber que era lo que el tailandés quería mostrarles. Para sorpresa de todos Phichit se acostó en el piso quedando boca arriba, luego estiro su torso usando sus brazos y sus pies para arquearse quedando en pose de puente.

-¿y se puede saber porque eso se llama YURIO Challenge?- pregunto Plisetksy molesto de que usaran su apodo, al cual por cierto tuvo que acostumbrarse a la fuerza, para nombrar esa pose tan extraña.

-No lo sabemos- dijo Phichit manteniendo su postura –pero nos dijeron que reventaría los ovarios de la mitad de la población femenina.

-Yo no le veo lo impresionante- dijo JJ examinando la postura tratando de encontrarle lo especial.

-Phicht-kun no lo está haciendo del todo exacto- argumento Guang.

-Entonces muéstranos tu como se hace Guang Hong- dijo Michele.

-¿¡Y-Yo!?- pregunto asustado el castaño.

-¡Si Guang-kun! ¡Muéstrales! Tú lo haces mejor que yo- dijo Phichit levantándose de su lugar y sacudiéndose algo de polvo que se había adherido a sus ropas.

-A mí también me gustaría verlo- dijo Leo ocasionando que el menor bajara la vista avergonzado.

-Su-supongo que lo puedo intentar- dijo caminando con pasos tímidos al centro del grupo.

Una vez allí, a diferencia de Phichit, se deslizo al suelo con más gracia y al momento de ejecutar el movimiento sus músculos lograban estirarse más dándole una apariencia frágil y delicada.

-Umm está mejor, pero sigo sin verle lo impresionante- dijo JJ con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Es perfecto- susurro con voz soñadora Leo con la mirada fija en Guang.

El joven inevitablemente se sonrojo y se puso tan nervioso que no pudo mantener la posición por más tiempo.

-Seung-Gill porque no lo inten... - Chris de nuevo había tratado de hacer que el coreano participara, más este le volvió a responder con la misma mirada gélida y a esta se le sumo un gruñido amenazador de su perro –de acuerdo, tal vez luego. ¿Otabek?

Nadie esperaba que Otabek aceptara pero el grupo lo observo asombrado cuando el chico, sin cambiar la expresión, se colocó en el centro y con una seguridad y serenidad típicas de él ejecuto los movimientos anteriormente realizados por sus compañeros, pero al ser realizados por el cobraban una fuerza increíble, verdaderamente impresionante. Varias chicas que estaban en la multitud soltaron suspiros acalorados.

-¡Otabek hazme un hijo!- grito una fémina entre la multitud.

Eso parecía más un concierto de rock que una fiesta privada, pensó Yuri distraídamente.

-¡Otabek viólame!- grito otra chica del gentío.

-¡¿AAH!?- exclamo Yurio mirando con furia hacia el grupo de personas.

-¡Otabek vas a ser mío!-

De repente un sujetador salvaje aparece y cae en lleno en la cara de Otabek.

Yurio sale como alma que lleva el diablo al centro del círculo donde se encontraba Otabek examinando el brasier rosa fosforescente en sus manos. De un tirón Yurio le arrebato la prenda y la sostuvo en alto dándole la cara al público.

-¿¡De que zorra es esta mierda!?- grito el ruso con una expresión de gato endemoniado.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¡¿Nadie va a responder!? ¡¿Fuiste tú!? ¡¿Fuiste tú perra!?-

-Yuri tranquilo- dijo Otabek tratando de tocar el hombro del rubio.

-¡No me toques! ¡Voy a revisarlas una por una hasta que dé con la puta que lanzo esta porquería!-

Sin más Yurio comenzó a adentrarse en la multitud gritando insultos a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino para encontrar a la dueña del sujetador rosa mientras Otabek lo seguida de cerca tratando de detenerlo.

Chris soltó un silbido sintiendo pena por la pobre chica que había lanzado el brasier sin pensar.

-De acuerdo, ellos no volverán en un rato ¿quién más lo quiere intentar? ¿Yuri?-

-Paso- dijo el japonés declinando la propuesta.

Con el TwerKing había sido suficiente, no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo lucirse en la pista si la persona que más quería que lo viera no se encontraba en el lugar. Por cierto ¿aún le faltaría mucho a Victor? Comenzaba a impacientarse cada vez más.

-¡Yo quiero intentarlo!- dijo Minami levantando la mano.

Quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para lucirse delante de Yuri ya que en la competencia anterior quedo como un inepto.

-Adelante entonces- le invito Chris.

El chico avanzo hasta el centro del círculo. Opto por irse por lo seguro y no deslizarse, solo se acostó boca arriba en el piso e intento imitar la pose lo mejor que podía.

Yuri observaba el esfuerzo de Minami por lograr su cometido, podría decirse que lo estaba logrando -o algo parecido- le agrada que el pequeño, sabía que este lo admirara con mucha devoción y por ese mismo motivo cuando Minami estaba finalizando la pose Yuri le lanzo un guiño para luego formar en sus labios un "Ánimo" silencioso pero que sabía que el menor entendería a la perfección.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Minami se puso totalmente rojo y soltando una exclamación termino desplomándose en el piso.

-¿Estas bien Minami-kun?- pregunto Emil acercándose un poco al chico que no hacia ademan por levantarse.

-Estoy bien...-

-Eso fue lamentable- dijo Chris negando con la cabeza -te daremos un premio de consolación más tarde ¿alguien más?-

-¡Abran paso a JJ Style!- dijo el canadiense abriéndose paso con sus manos.

De un momento a otro el público empezó a cantar la canción tan característica del canadiense lo cual pareció inspirarlo más, tomando aire profundamente JJ comenzó a correr para tomar impulso, estaba por flexionar sus piernas cuando...

¡PLAP!

Ese fue el sonido de la cara del canadiense al chocar contra el piso, y la causa había sido nada más y nada menos que un pequeño pie de cierto ruso rubio.

-Yu-Yurio hijo de...- trato de decir JJ pero un pie aplastando su cabeza le impedía pronunciar las palabras correctamente.

-¿Ah? No puedo escucharte- decía Yurio sonriendo con malicia.

La diversión del rubio se vio arruinada cuando unos fuertes brazos se enroscaron en su cintura y lo separaron del cuerpo hecho papilla de JJ.

-¡Suéltame!-

-Veo que regresaron- dijo Chris dirigiéndose al par recién llegado -Yurio ¿quieres intentarlo?-

Parecía que el rubio estaba a punto de insultar a el suizo pero una mirada al rostro de Otabek pareció hacerlo cambiar radicalmente de opinión.

-Fuera de mi camino- advirtió avanzando entre los presentes.

Al llegar al centro dio una rápida ojeada alrededor hasta detenerla en Otabek, se acercó unos pasos a él y luego le arrebato los lentes de sol que el hombre traía encima de su cabeza para proceder a ponérselos.

-Está muy obscuro, espero que Yurio no se lastime- comento Yuri como una madre preocupada.

-Sssssh- le chito Georgi. Yuri no se había dado cuenta de cuando volvió al grupo -Es parte de su espectáculo-

Si alguien sabia de espectáculos dramáticos ese era Georgi Popovich.

Todas las miradas estaban centradas en el joven rubio. Yurio levanto su mano derecha y luego chasqueo sus dedos, como si se tratara de un verdadero espectáculo todas las luces se apagaron, excepto una que apuntaba directamente al quinceañero. De pronto en los altavoces empezó a sonar a todo volumen la canción WELCOME TO THE MADNESS.

¿WOU QUE?

Bueno... está de más describir el espectáculo que realizo Yurio, hubieron desmayados, derrames nasales, gritos -muchos gritos- llantos, y todo finalizo con Yurio en el suelo luciéndose como nadie con esa pose tan aclamada... y con la camisa casi saliendo de su cabeza. Un segundo después ya estaba Otabek encima del rubio utilizando su chaqueta de cuero para cubrir el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo del menor.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- pregunto Yurio aun respirando con dificultad.

Otabek no respondió, solo se limitó a cargar a Yurio estilo princesa, aun envuelto en su chaqueta, y llevárselo por tercera vez a algún lugar del salón.

Todos sabían que probablemente no los volverían a ver esa noche.

-¡Bien!- exclamo Chris llamando de nueva cuenta la atención de sus compañeros -recuerdo que le prometí a alguien un premio de consolación-

-No es necesario- dijo Minami cubriéndose la cara con vergüenza ¿era necesario que le siguieran recordando sus fracasados intentos de lucirse delante de su ídolo?

-¡Es tan lindo!- chilló Sara divertida con las reacciones del menor y ocasionando que su hermano le lanzara una mirada nada bonita.

-¡Lo sé! Es como el nene del grupo- acotó Mila.

-¡Por favor paren!- suplico Minami deseando que algún hoyo se abriera, se lo tragara y lo escupiera justo en Japón.

-¿Que Yurio no es el más pequeño?- Leo.

-Solo en apariencia, ese mocoso se comporta como una vieja amargada- respondió Mila inflando sus mejillas.

-¿Que deberíamos darle a Minami-kun?- pregunto emocionado Phichit.

-¿Que tal un beso de consolación?- pregunto Mila divertida. En vista de que su infante favorito de molestar estaba en algún lugar desconocido, debía trabajar con lo que tenía.

-¿¡Ah!?- exclamo nervioso el menor.

-¡Sí!- dijo Sara totalmente de acuerdo con la idea -es tan tierno, apuesto a que no ha dado su primer beso-

-¡Cla-claro que si- dijo Minami con sus mejillas totalmente rojas delatándose por completo.

-Parece un tomate- dijo Michele.

-Y bien ¿quién quieres que te de tu primer beso Minami-kun?- pregunto Chris observando directamente al joven con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que mi primer beso sea solo de Yuri!- exclamo cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Está decidido entonces, Yuri te toca- dijo el suizo yendo hasta donde el japonés para tomarlo de los hombros y empujarlo hasta el centro del circulo donde también se encontraba Minami.

Yuri observo confundido a su círculo de amigos, la verdad era que no había prestado mucha atención a la conversación que se había desarrollado en esos últimos minutos. Observo confundido a Minami que lo observaba tembloroso y con los ojos como platos ¿ahora qué?

-Oigan a mí no me parece una buena idea ¿qué Yuri no está comprometido?- pregunto Guang preocupado de que sus retos provocaran discordia en la relación del japonés.

-Es solo un reto- dijo JJ restándole importancia -además Victor no está-

-Eso es cierto pero...-

-¿lo harás Yuri?-

-¿hacer que?- pregunto Yuri aun sin moverse.

Christophe se le acerco por detrás al peli negro y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Minami-kun está muy deprimido y dijo que solo un beso de tu parte lo haría sentir mejor- le dijo Chris.

Yuri frunció el ceño. No le apetecía probar otros labios que no fueran los de Victor.

-Anda es solo un beso ¿no quieres ayudar a Minami?-

Era cierto que no quería ver a su pequeño fan triste y aun se sentía culpable por lo mal que lo trato en la última competencia a la que habían asistido juntos...

-Está bien supongo- dijo Yuri con resignación.

-La lengua hasta la garganta- le despidió Chris empujándolo más cerca de Minami.

Yuri rodo sus ojos ante el último comentario del suizo. Ya frente al menor tomo sus hombros y lo acerco a él, pudo apreciar un leve temblor que recorría a Minami.

-Yu-Yuri...- trato de decir el chico pero unos labios que había deseado desde hacía mucho lo interrumpieron.

Yuri notaba mucha tensión en los labios del contrario, trato de hacer que el pequeño se relajara, después de todo solo lo hacía para que Minami se sintiera bien. El japonés tomo sus mejillas y las sintió calientes al tacto, una suave lamida sobre sus labios y el chico soltó una exclamación ahogada permitiéndole a Yuri introducir la lengua en su boca. En un principio no pensaba tomar en cuenta la idea de Chris, pero ya llegados a ese punto era mejor hacer las cosas bien. Yuri movía su lengua en la cavidad del menor de forma suave y lenta y aunque a él hacer aquello no le provocaba emoción alguna podía darse cuenta de los jadeos de Minami contra sus labios.

Yuri se separó extrañado al sentir que Minami se alejaba de su boca y caía como peso muerto entre sus brazos. Se había desmayado.

-¿Minami?- pregunto Yuri zarandeándolo suavemente.

El chico tenia marcas de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas ¿tan mal lo había hecho? Aunque en sus labios aun podía verse una enorme sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas ¿eso es su nariz era sangre?

Una mirada alrededor le bastó para darse cuenta de que todos sus compañeros lo observaban con expresiones de asombro plasmada en sus rostros, incluso Yurio y Otabek habían vuelto para preciar la escena.

-Wou...- susurro finalmente Leo.

-Christophe ¿Que rayos le hiciste a Yuri?- pregunto Sara estupefacta.

-¡Nada!- trato de defenderse Chris.

-Todos sabemos cómo se pone con el alcohol pero esto es...- dijo Emil sin creerse aun que ese era el mismo Yuri Katsuki de hace algunas horas.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! Él bebió lo mismo que todos nosotros, solo esta... ¿desmostarnos su eros interno?- dijo Chris dubitativo.

-Querrás decir su puta interna- dijo Yurio sin dejar de ver a Yuri que trataba de abanicar a Minami para despertarlo. De pronto una sonrisa malévola comenzó a formarse en los labios del rubio -Victor va a matarte-

-Oye vamos a calmarnos, Victor no tiene que enterarse de nada- dijo Chris visiblemente más nervioso.

Muy pocas personas conocían la verdadera cara de Victor Nikiforov cuando estaba realmente enfadado y Christophe y Yurio eran algunas de ellas.

-Ya Phichit subió las fotos a instagram- dijo Georgi mostrando su telefono.

Christophe le lanzo una mirada sombría al tailandés más este parecía estar sumamente concentrado mientras observaba a Yuri, como si tomara una decisión de vida o muerte.

-¿Phichit?- le llamo Guang al ver que el moreno no se movía.

-¡Es mi oportunidad!- exclamó Phichit.

-¿Oportunidad?- pregunto Michele confundido.

-Ay no- se lamentó Guang sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería su amigo.

Yuri aún seguía abanicando a Minami tratando de que recobrara la conciencia cuando sintió que el cuerpo del menor le era arrebatado y arrojado al suelo sin nada de delicadeza, inmediatamente unos brazos se le colgaron del cuello y un cuerpo se presionó contra el de él.

-Pichit-kun creo que Minami necesita atención medica- dijo Yuri encontrando la cara del moreno muy cerca de la suya.

-Él está bien- dijo Phichit mostrando una sonrisa radiante y despreocupada -¡vamos a hacer otro reto!

-¿Otro reto?- pregunto Yuri. Ya estaba bastante cansado de esos fastidiosos desafíos. Ugh se estaba pareciendo a Yurio.

-¿Por favor? Solo será solo entre tú y yo, más que un reto es un juego- dijo Phichit con voz melosa.

Yuri desplazo su mirada al techo. Bueno, si había complacido a Minami suponía que también tendría que complacer algún capricho de Phichit, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ya no creía que Victor fuera a llegar. Este pensamiento lo deprimió.

-De acuerdo- suspiro Yuri con desgana.

Con una emoción apenas contenida Phichit tomo el brazo de Yuri y lo condujo hasta la barra del mini bar que estaba en el salón. Lo soltó y de un tirón se quitó el saco y la corbata para después desabotonarse la camisa completamente, mostrando esa piel exótica y acanelada.

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuro Leo.

Claramente todos sus compañeros se habían encaminado rápidamente hasta la barra para volver a rodearlos y nos perderse ningún detalle, ellos y todos los presentes de la fiesta.

-¿Ustedes creen que lo viole en público?- pregunto preocupado Emil.

-¿Quién sabe? Yuri ha sido el Crush de Phichit-kun desde hace mucho- dijo Guang.

De un salto Phichit se subió en la barra y se recostó sobre esta. Le hizo algunas señas al barman del lugar para que se le acercara y le susurro algo, que Yuri no pudo escuchar, al oído. El chico asintió y fue detrás de la barra para volver con una bandeja de plata con unos vasitos que contenían líquidos de diferentes colores. Para sorpresa de todos, el barman comenzó a voltear los vasitos sobre la piel de Phichit pero estos en lugar de derramarse se mantenían firmes, tenían una textura gelatinosa. Una vez bien distribuidos el contenido cobre el torso del tailandés el barman se retiró.

-Ahora solo debes lamerlos Yuri-kun- dijo Phichit como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Todos observaron a Yuri a la espera de su reacción. Más de uno soltó un chillido cuando el japonés se inclinó y deslizo su lengua por toda la extensión del torso del moreno.

A Yuri le gusto bastante el sabor de aquella extraña gelatina, se preguntaba que sería aquello, debía recordar preguntarle a su amigo más tarde. La textura comenzaba a deshacerse debido al calor corporal bastante elevado que en esos momentos tenía el tailandés por lo que Yuri deslizo su lengua con más ímpetu, tratando de que no se desperdiciara, aunque la tarea se le estaba complicando debido a que Phichit no dejaba de retorcerse bajo su lengua ¿qué le ocurría? Buscando que el moreno dejara de moverse Yuri también se montó encima de la barra y se posiciono encima del cuerpo de Phichit.

-Phichit-kun deja de moverte- le susurro Yuri al oído.

Al perecer eso solo hizo que Phichit se retorciera más. Yuri rodo sus ojos resignado mientras bajaba y recorría su lengua por sus costillas y subía a sus pezones donde había una buena cantidad de esa deliciosa gelatina que ya estaba bastante derretida. Noto que estaban duros pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con tarea. De tanto arquearse algo del líquido se había resbalado hasta su cuello por lo que Yuri subió hasta delinear con su lengua la clavícula del tailandés. Escucho como Phichit soltó un prolongado gemido y se retorció con más fuerza. Enserio ¿qué le ocurría?

-Yuri-

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración al escuchar aquel nombre salir de la persona que menos esperaban ver llegar.

-¿Victor?-

Yuri levanto la cabeza de golpe, olvidándose por completo de Phichit el cual parecía estar en las nubes, y observó sorprendido a un par de ojos azul cielo que lo observaban sin expresión alguna.

-Ya todos valimos verga- susurro alguien en el salón.

-¡Victor!- exclamo Yuri alegremente.

¿Porque todos estaba tan tensos? ¡Victor había llegado!

Bajando de un salto de la mesa Yuri corrió hasta Victor y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Aspiro fuertemente la esencia masculina que desprendía el peli blanco. Por fin se sentía verdaderamente a gusto. Yuri frunció el ceño cuando el ruso lo separo de su pecho y presiono con sus dedos en el mentón del japonés para clavar su mirada, que en esos momentos parecía de hielo sobre él. Un escalofrió recorrió al menor.

-Yuri ¿puedo saber que estabas haciendo?- lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y con los ojos cerrados pero el peli negro podía sentir la tensión en sus cuerdas vocales y en los dedos en su mentón.

-Solo cumplía con los retos de Chris- dijo Yuri confundido.

-Christophe ¿eh?- dijo Victor desplazando su mirada hasta dar con el suizo.

Yuri no sabe que es lo que Chris vio en la mirada azulina de Victor pero si estaba seguro que se puso al menos tres tonos más pálido.

-¡Un momento! ¡No es solo mi culpa! ¡Todos los demás participaron!- dijo desesperado por salvar su pellejo.

-¡No nos metas en esto Christophe!- se defendió Michele.

-¡Ustedes también estuvieron de acuerdo!-

-¡Solo te seguíamos! ¡Acepta la responsabilidad!- hablo Leo.

-¿Para qué vine?- volvió a lamentarse el coreano.

-Hablare con TODOS ustedes más tarde- dijo Victor sin perder su sonrisa -ahora Yuri y yo tenemos asuntos que atender-

Sin más cargo a Yuri como un costal de papas y lo coloco encima de su hombro para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones privadas del lugar.

Yuri levanto la cabeza de la espalda del ruso para observar a sus otros compañeros, estos parecían mirarlo con lastima y remordimiento. Parecía que Georgi estaba rezando una plegaria silenciosa para su persona ¿qué está ocurriendo? Lo último que el japonés pudo ver fue un "suerte cerdo" por parte de Yurio antes de que la puerta se cerrara frente a su cara.

-¿Victor?-

Sin decir palabra el peli blanco lo dejo en el suelo y se encamino hacia la único sillón del lugar para luego sentarse en él. Yuri hecho un vistazo alrededor y lo que más destacaba en el lugar era un brillante tubo de Striptease en el centro de la habitación y el sillón en donde estaba sentado Victor observándolo en silencio. Aparte de eso no había mucho más.

Yuri no entendía muy bien la actitud de su entrenador, que hubiera un tubo significaba que quería que bailara ¿no? Viendo esa como su única opción el japonés comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa ante la atenta mirada de Victor y luego también el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer.

Con pasos lentos y gráciles llego al tubo. Lo recorrió un momento con la mirada para después subirse en él de un salto. Comenzó a deslizarse sensualmente, enroscando sus piernas y haciendo movimientos eróticos y refinados, una melodía constante se escuchaba suavemente en el lugar. El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad y deseo apenas contenido. Deseo, eso era lo que Yuri no había sentido en toda la noche, solo con Victor, solo el ruso era capaz de ponerlo en tal estado de excitación. Sentir su mirada azulina en cada uno de sus movimientos solo lograba calentarlo más. Mirando a su entrenador Yuri deslizo su lengua a lo largo de una buena parte del tuvo. Casi pudo escuchar al peli blanco pasar saliva pesadamente por su garganta.

-Ven aquí Yuri- dijo Victor haciéndole una señal con uno de sus dedos para que se aproximara.

Obedientemente el chico abandono el tubo y fue hasta quedar de pie junto frente al mayor. Se veía irresistible con esa camisa negra y esos pantalones de vestir azul obscuro.

-De rodillas- le dijo.

Automáticamente Yuri se hincó y se deslizo entre las piernas del mayor. Se relamió los labios al ver el paquete claramente duro del peli blanco.

-Chúpalo-

No tenía que decírselo dos veces. Yuri se apresuró en desabrochar los botones del pantalón y bajarlo, junto con su bóxer, lo suficiente para que su miembro saltara libre. No dejaba de sorprenderlo lo grande que era, algo de líquido blancuzco se escurría de la punta y lubricaba parte del miembro, dándole un aspecto de lo más apetecible. El japonés deslizo sus dedos frotando suavemente la punta y esparciendo ese líquido pegajoso por toda la glande.

Yuri soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir como los dedos de Victor se enroscaban en los cabellos de su nuca y lo jalaban hasta que sus labios estaban presionando la punta de su polla. Victo estaba bastante impaciente esa noche. Sin importarle mucho Yuri abrió totalmente su boca e inmediatamente esta fue totalmente llenada por el falo de su entrenador, era tan grande que no le entraba por completo por lo que el japonés utilizo sus manos para cubrir aquella parte de piel que había quedado libre. El ritmo era totalmente guiado por Victor que bombeaba sus caderas dentro y fuera de la boca del menor en un ritmo fuerte y firme y presionaba con fuerza los cabellos del menor guiándolo a su ritmo.

A Yuri le costaba un poco respirar, Victor no le daba descanso entrando en su boca hasta el fondo, podía sentir la glande chocando contra su garganta, le costaba un poco mover su lengua pero aun así se las apañaba para deslizarla por esas venas hinchadas que parecían palpitar dentro de su boca.

Pudo sentir el miembro temblar contra su cavidad y supo que le faltaba poco para terminar. Victor aumento el ritmo haciendo que el menor soltara un suave chillido de dolor al sentir como su cabello era jalado con más fuerza, estaba seguro que algunos mechones se desprendieron.

Con un fuerte suspiro Victor acabo dentro de la boca de Yuri haciendo que este luchara por soltarse para poder tomar aire más la fuerte mano de Victor se lo impidió.

-Trágalo-

A Yuri no le quedó más opción que obedecer si es que quería que el aire volviera a entrar en sus pulmones. El japonés tragó como pudo aquel espeso líquido que bajaba lentamente por su garganta, pero era tanto que este también terminaba saliéndose de su boca y deslizándose por su mentón y pecho. Yuri soltó cortos jadeos al sentir por fin como el oxígeno volvía entrar en su sistema. Victor estaba más brusco de lo normal, pero debía admitir que esa faceta también le gustaba.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Victor palmeando su regazo como si estuviera llamando a un niño pequeño -y quítate el bóxer-

Yuri bajo su bóxer lentamente por sus largas piernas hasta sacárselo por completo, luego volvió con Victor y se sentó sobre su regazo, con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cadera, podía sentir el miembro del mayor chocando contra su entrada, lo necesitaba adentro, ahora.

-Victor- suspiro agudamente el joven Katsuki.

Victor sujeto las caderas del menor con fuerza levantándolo para luego dejarlo caer con brusquedad directamente sobre su miembro.

-¡AHH!- grito agónicamente Yuri.

Eso había dolido, había dolido mucho. Victor generalmente se tomaba el tiempo para prepararlo correctamente, siempre siendo gentil y paciente pero esta vez todo pizca de delicadeza parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo.

-Vic-victor duele- dijo Yuri con dificultad tratando de levantarse más Victor se lo impidió con su agarre de acero.

-¿Duele?- pregunto Victor con su voz carente de emoción.

Yuri solo pudo asentir agitadamente. El peli blanco volvió a levantar sus caderas para dejarlas caer pesadamente otra vez sobre su dura longitud arrancando otro grito de dolor de la garganta del japonés. En definitiva la saliva y el semen no eran suficientes para lubricar su entrada, al menos no con una polla tan grande.

-Victor... por favor detente- susurro Yuri con esfuerzo sintiendo el dolor lacerando su interior.

-¿Te duele?- volvió a preguntar Victor.

Yuri levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos fríos de su entrenador, no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa mirada en su rostro, debía estar verdaderamente molesto ¿pero porque? ¿Porque había bebido?

-¿Crees que a mí no me dolió cuando estaba en la rueda de prensa y empezaron a llegarme fotos de ti enredándote con otros tipos?- le pregunto Victor dejando ver en su mirada algo más que rabia, algo que le preocupaba más a Yuri que sus estocadas, dolor.

Ahora lo entendía, en su estado de ebriedad su cerebro no había funcionado correctamente, para él todo eso no habían sido más que retos para salir de su aburrimiento pero para Victor eso había significado mucho más y Yuri ahora podía entenderlo.

-Victor lo sien...-

Otra dolorosa estocada lo hizo callar y presionar sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿También hiciste esto con Minami? ¿Con Phichit? ¿Con Christophe?-

Con cada nombre que salía de los labios del ruso este volvía a encajar su miembro profundamente. Yuri soltó un chillido agudo y enterró sus dedos fuertemente en los hombros del mayor. A pesar del dolor Yuri ya había aceptado su castigo por lo que iba a permitirle a Victor hacer con él todo lo que le apeteciera, aunque sintiera que lo partía por la mitad.

-¿Ya no vas a quejarte?- le pregunto Victor colándose de pie, aun con su miembro dentro, y dirigiéndose junto con Yuri hacia la pared más cercana, para recostar la espalda del japonés en esta.

Yuri enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del peli blanco y negó con la cabeza. Podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas deslizándose por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Más que llorar por el dolor físico lloraba porque lamentaba de verdad haber herido a Victor de esa manera.

-Mírame Yuri-

El menor abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Victor distorsionado y borroso debido al agua salina que se acumulaba en sus ojos.

-En verdad lo siento Victor- dijo Yuri con un hilo de voz sosteniendo con ambas manos las mejillas pálidas de su entrenador.

Algo pareció cambiar en esa mirada azulina, los ojos de Victor se ablandaron mientras su expresión fría cambiaba a una totalmente expresiva. Cerró sus ojos mientras giraba su cabeza para besar delicadamente la palma de la mano del menor. Al volver a abrir sus ojos Yuri contuvo una exclamación al ver lo húmedos que estaban, esa era la segunda vez que había visto llorar a Victor.

-¿Ya no me amas?- le pregunto el peli blanco una expresión sumamente vulnerable que hizo que el corazón de Yuri se exprimiera con dolor y arrepentimiento.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú me enseñaste lo que es el amor Victor!- dijo Yuri esperando que sus ojos transmitieran todo el amor que le tenía a ese ser.

-¿Ya no soy suficiente para ti?-

-Eres todo lo que necesito-

-¿entonces porque lo hiciste?-

-Precisamente por eso, te necesitaba- dijo Yuri sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, solo estaba transmitiendo en palabras lo que su corazón sentía -sé que es una excusa verdaderamente pobre y estoy de acuerdo con cualquier castigo que quieras darme, pero nunca jamás dudes que te amo Victor-

El ruso lo observo seriamente por un momento, pensando en sus palabras. Luego unió sus labios con los de Yuri en un beso salvaje y necesitado. Colando su lengua en la boca del menor procedió a explorar cada espacio libre de esa húmeda cavidad. Yuri soltó un leve jadeo al sentir a Victor jalando con fuerza su labio inferior. Al separarse completamente el menor se dio cuenta que un pequeño hilo rojizo aun los unía, probablemente su sangre. Victor acerco su boca a su oído y mordió su lóbulo con la misma fuerza con la que había mordido su labio arrancándole otro jadeo al peli negro, luego fue bajando por su cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos a su paso hasta llegar al área de su pecho e introducir un pezón en su boca para succionarlo con ímpetu.

-Vi-Victor- gimió Yuri acariciando suavemente el cabello plateado de su entrenador.

Mientras torturaba uno con su boca dirigió su mano hacia el que quedaba libre para pellizcarlo.

Yuri se arqueaba contra la pared y presionaba la cabeza de Victor contra su pecho para sentirlo más cerca. Cada vez le era más difícil retener los gemidos que se formaban en su garganta. Con una última lamida Victor se enderezo totalmente para quedar de nuevo cara a cara con Yuri.

-Di que me amas- dijo Victor sacando lentamente su miembro.

-Te amo- Yuri no tenía problema en repetirlo las veces que fuera necesario.

-Otra vez-

-Te ngh amo- dijo Yuri con dificultad al sentir como Victor volvía a introducirse en él, pero esta vez de una manera pausada, permitiéndole al menor sentir cada porción de piel caliente que se enterraba en él.

-¿A quién le perteneces?-

-¡A ti!- exclamó en un gemido, disfrutando de la lenta y excitante fricción de sus cuerpos.

Victor se detuvo completamente haciendo que Yuri frunciera el ceño frustrado.

-Dame una mejor respuesta-

-¡Soy tuyo Victor Nikiforov! ¡Solo te amo a ti! ¡Tú eres el único para mí! ¡Ahora por favor entiérrame tu polla!- le grito desesperado el peli negro.

Claramente ya no quedaba ningún vestigio de pudor en él..

Una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por el rostro del mayor mientras empujaba sus caderas penetrando al japonés.

-¡Aaah!- gimió Yuri extasiado enterrando sus manos en el cabeza del contrario.

Victor continúo con ese ritmo suave pero firme que parecía estar enloqueciendo a Yuri. La expresión en el rostro del peli blanco era digna de estar plasmada en una pintura, tenía sus sabios entre abiertos exhalando el aire erráticamente, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido concentrado en su labor y un mechón de cabello blanco estaba pegando en su frente debido al sudor. Yuri se inclinó hacia delante paseando su lengua por toda la extensión de la frente de Victor saboreando aquel salado líquido, escucho a Victor soltar un gemido ronco y, aprovechando la posición dada por el japonés, el peli blanco hizo lo mismo con el cuello de Yuri.

-Ugh... Victor más rápido-

Complaciendo sin dudar al menor Victor acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas llegando hasta lo más profundo del joven. Tomo una de las piernas de Yuri y la alzo hasta que esta quedara enganchada en uno de sus hombros, permitiéndole así llegar al punto que ambos necesitaban.

Gemidos agudos y eróticos salían de la boca del menor al sentir como el Miembro de Victor chocaba una y otra vez contra su próstata, el placer le nublaba los sentidos haciéndole imposible pensar o sentir otra cosa que no fuera Victor Nikiforov.

-¡AAAH! ¡VICTOR!- grito Yuri sintiendo como su el calor en su vientre se tensaba y era liberado en el torso de ambos.

Aferro ambas manos en la espalda del mayor encajando sus uñas en aquella inmaculada piel nívea siento los incontrolables temblores placenteros que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-¡YURI!- grito casi de inmediato Victor enterrando su cabeza en el cuello ajeno y ahogando un ronco gemido hundiendo sus dientes en la piel de su alumno.

Yuri mordió su labio al sentir los dientes de peli blanco en su clavícula y su espesa y caliente semilla llenándole las entrañas. Se quedaron en esa posición un rato mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el mayor separándose de su cuello.

-Si- le respondió Yuri con una sonrisa relajada.

Le estaba costando un poco mantener los ojos abiertos, con algo de dificultad bajó la pierna del hombro del mayor y desengancho la otra de su cadera hasta tener ambos pies en el piso, Victor aun tenía un brazo protector anudado a su cadera, preocupado de que pudiera caerse.

-Estoy bien- le reafirmó Yuri tratando de que sus piernas no le temblaran.

Sintió como algo de semen se escurría de entre sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Victor observo su semilla deslizarse lentamente con ojos lujuriosos. Uffff Yuri no iba a soportar otra ronda y Victor lo sabía, por lo que el peli blanco sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar más ideas pecaminosas.

-Yuri- le llamo centrando de nuevo su mirada en su rostro -si vuelves a hacerme algo así dejare de ser tu entrenador, dejare de competir, te partiré las piernas con un martillo y te encerrare a un sótano al más puro estilo Killing Stalking-

-Lo prometo, espera ¿Killing que?-

-Nada- le respondió Victor con una hermosa sonrisa.

 **YOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIY**

La brillante luz que entraba por la ventana fue lo que despertó de su profundo sueño al joven Katsuki. El menor abrió lentamente sus ojos topándose con un techo azul cielo, ese color era muy bonito... esperen, ese no era el color del techo de su habitación de hotel.

El chico extendió su mano izquierda tratando de encontrar la mesita donde colocaba sus lentes antes de irse a dormir, pero allí no estaban sus lentes... ni la mesita. Trato de incorporarse más un fuerte brazo aferrado a su cintura le impidió levantarse, giró su rostro a la derecha y para su sorpresa se encontró con el apacible rostro dormido de su entrenador ¿qué demonios había pasado? Esa en definitiva no era su habitación de hotel ya que en lugar de dos camas individuales se hallaban acostados en una enorme cama matrimonial. Lo único que podía recordar era que se encontraba en la fiesta de la gran Prix final y que Chris le ofrecía una copa de su champaña "especial"

 _ **Ay no...**_

Rogándole a todos los santos que conocía para que no hubiera hecho el ridículo de hace un año Yuri levanto cuidadosamente el brazo de Victor para no despertarlo y se levantó la camisa que traía puesta, al menos no había ninguna cara dibujada con lápiz labial es su torso aunque si estaba bastante pegajoso ¿porque sería aquello? ¡Un momento! ¿De quién era esa camisa? ¡Estaba seguro que la de él era blanca y unas cuantas tallas más pequeña! ¿¡Y porque no tenía pantalones!? Yuri se estaba espantando cada vez más.

 _ **Respira, no entres en pánico.**_

Sí, no había que entrar en pánico. Primero tenía que descubrir que era lo que había ocurrido. Se relajó un poco al darse cuenta que Victor no traía camisa, eso quería decir que era más que probable que la camisa que traía puesta era la de él, una rápida olfateada le bastó para confirmar sus sospechas. Entonces ¿qué significaba el hecho de que despertara con la camisa de Victor y sin pantalones...? un intenso sonrojo invadió al japonés al darse cuenta de lo que probablemente habrían estado haciendo aquella noche, aunque tampoco era para tanto, es decir, no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes pero hacerlo en un lugar así... por cierto ¿qué lugar era ese?

Decidiendo investigar por su cuenta Yuri trato de colocarse de pie más un fuerte latigazo de dolor que atravesó su cadera lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo en la cama ¡AUCH! ¿¡Qué demonios había sido eso!? Le lanzó una mirada de estupefacción a Victor sin poderse creer el intenso dolor que lo atravesaba, a decir verdad cierta cavidad en su anatomía también ardía bastante, y no era su boca precisamente. El sonrojo de Yuri de alguna manera logro volverse más intenso y se tapó la boca con sus manos al darse cuenta de los pronunciados rasguños que el ruso tenía en su espalda ¡imposible! ¡Ese no pudo haber sido él!

Volviendo a tomar impulso Yuri trato de ponerse en pie, esta vez con mucho más cuidado. Una vez completamente erguido -bueno casi- comenzó a dar pasitos cortos y temblorosos hasta la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta que el baño de la habitación tenía la puerta abierta y la luz encendida. Se encamino hasta allí quedándose totalmente quieto al presenciar la escena.

Emil y Michele estaban dormidos en el suelo del baño con una pequeña toalla cubriéndoles justo lo necesario-del resto estaban totalmente desnudos- y más allá de ellos, en la bañera, estaba dormida Sara totalmente vestida, gracias a Dios, y con una pequeña cámara de video aun sujeta en sus flácidas manos.

 _ **No es mi asunto.**_

Yuri trato de ignorar lo que acababa de ver y retomo su camino hacia la salida de la habitación, le deseaba lo mejor a ese par y esperaba que Sara no subiera ese video a las redes sociales.

Al salir se encontró con un largo pasillo y con una puerta idéntica a la suya que casualmente se encontraba al lado. Yuri llego hasta aquella puerta y la toco un par de veces mas no obtuvo respuesta, optando por arriesgarse, el japonés abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza dentro de la habitación. Esa escena hizo que su mandíbula cayera abierta.

Había una cama matrimonial muy parecida a la de su habitación y en el centro de esta se encontraba Yurio descansando cómodamente su cabeza en el pecho de Otabek, una sábana les cubría de la cintura para abajo y de la cintura para arriba, bueno... estaban desnudos. Yuri mordió su labio para no soltar un chillido estilo fangirl.

 _ **¡Crecen tan rápido!**_

Un momento ¡no crecían tan rápido! Yurio seguía siendo un quinceañero ¿debería darle "la charla" a Otabek? ¿O a Yurio? Yurio probablemente lo patearía y lo enterraría en algún lugar del patio si trataba de hablar de esos temas con él. Yuri pego un brinquito asustado al darse cuenta que Otabek lo estaba observando. El hombre acostado en la cama solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y posiciono un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle al japonés que guardara el secreto. Yuri se apresuró a asentir y a cerrar rápidamente la puerta. Algo le decía que esos dos estarían bien.

-Revisa en el armario a ver si aún respira- le escucho decir a Otabek antes de que la puerta se cerrara totalmente.

-¿Ah?- se preguntó Yuri confundido pensando que no había escuchado bien ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Echando otra ojeada alrededor el japonés se dio cuenta de que más allá en el pasillo se encontraba una puerta más pequeña que las demás y era de madera, supuso que era el armario. Se dirigió hasta allí y abrió la puerta con verdadera curiosidad.

-¡HAAA!- grito el joven Katsuki aterrado mientras se sujetaba el pecho temiendo de que le diera una ataque cardiaco allí mismo.

¡ERA UN CADAVER! ¡HABIA UN CADAVER EN EL ARMARIO! Oh, no esperen, los cadáveres no roncan. Al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que el presunto cadáver era Mila pero la chica tenía cinta adhesiva cubriéndole los ojos y parte de la boca además de algún tipo de cuerda amarrándole sus muñecas y sus tobillos. En su frente estaba escrito en letras rojas fosforescentes "soy una vieja bruja" Yuri dudaba mucho de que eso saliera con agua y jabón. Siendo lo más delicado posible desamarro a la chica y le quito la venda adhesiva, no había mucho que pudiera hacer con respecto a su frente por lo que prefirió dejarla así y que arreglara cuentas con Yurio mas tarde.

Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la amplia sala, encima del sillón se encontraban Leo y Guang-Hong durmiendo acurrucados cómodamente. Yuri sonrió con ternura, esos dos eran sumamente tiernos. Contrario a todo lo lindo de la primera escena en la mesa más allá del sillón se encontraba Christophe durmiendo encima de ella, con la cabeza colgándole del borde en la cual tenía una especie de corona hecha con ¿condones? Y a su lado, en el piso estaba Georgi casi invisible sepultado en cientos de fotos que Yuri supuso serian de sus ex. El ruso tenía un disfraz ¿tal vez era Maléfica? No lo podría saber a ciencia cierta, los cuernos en la cabeza era confusos ¿eso que tenía Chris en su mano era un consolador con forma de Rianna.

Sin querer saber nada más sobre esos dos Yuri siguió con su recorrido dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser un balcón pero se detuvo al ver que en una esquina de la sala se encontraba Seung Gil Lee durmiendo pacíficamente sobre su enorme perro de blanco pelaje ¿eso sobre su pecho era una biblia? Encogiéndose de hombros Yuri siguió caminando hacia el balcón.

-¡Jean!- exclamo asustado Yuri corriendo hacia el canadiense, el cual se encontraba colgando precariamente sobre el barandal.

-Nadie puede... detener a... JJ Style- murmuró quedamente el canadiense mientras Yuri lo tomaba del torso y lo empujaba hasta quedar en un lugar seguro.

-¿¡Que no me escuchaste!? ¡Nadie puede detener a...!- antes de que pudiera continuar JJ termino vomitando sobre el suelo del balcón.

-Ugh- Yuri se alejó un poco asqueado, preguntándose si debería buscarle unas pastillas cuando se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar también se encontraba un jacuzzi... ¡y habían personas dentro de él!

Yuri corrió hasta el lugar y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que los que se encontraban allí eran Minami y Phichit ¿¡Qué demonios les ocurría!? ¿¡Cómo se quedaron dormidos en un lugar así!? ¡Podían resfriarse o ahogarse! Estaba por entrar allí él mismo para encontrar alguna forma de sacarlos cuando se percató de que en medio de ellos flotaba un tercer cuerpo y no precisamente uno humano. Una muñeca inflable flotaba pacíficamente en el agua cristalina, un escalofrío recorrió al japonés al darse cuenta de las similitudes que tenía aquella "muñeca" con su persona. Era una coincidencia ¿verdad que si? Un vistazo más de cerca y una gotita se deslizo por la frente del peli negro la ver el nombre _Yuri Katsuki_ grabado en el torso de ese pedazo de goma. De repente a Yuri ya no le importaba si esos dos terminaban con una neumonía o ahogándose.

Levanto su vista y confirmo que se encontraban en un hotel, uno bastante grande y lujoso además, al no ver más pisos encima de él supuso que se encontraban en el último. Estaba por retirarse cuando un brillo plateado capto su atención, era el teléfono de Phichit. En circunstancias normales el japonés habría seguido su camino sin prestarle la más mínima atención al artefacto ajeno pero necesitaba urgentemente reparar su laguna mental y era consciente de que el tailandés no dejaba pasar momento alguno importante de su vida sin una buena selfie como recuerdo, por lo que procedió a tomar el celular esperando que su amigo no hubiera cambiado la clave. Sonrió triunfal al poder acceder libremente al teléfono, inmediatamente Yuri fue a la galería disponiéndose a ver todas las fotos de la noche en cuestión.

 _ **YOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIY**_

 _ **Por favor alguien mátame, por favor.**_

Yuri regreso el teléfono al sitio en donde lo había encontrado y enterró su cara entre sus manos ¿¡qué demonios estaba mal con el!? ¿Que se le había metido para que hiciera todo lo que hizo? Ya podía recordar también el enojo y el sufrimiento que le había causado a Victor.

 _ **Yuri eres un verdadero idiota.**_

En verdad lo era, el japonés más idiota de todos los tiempos. Un intenso aroma a café recién hecho lo saco de sus pensamientos depresivos. Guiado por el aroma Yuri se encamino hasta el lugar donde supuso estaría la cocina. Al llegar al lugar se encontró con la espalda nívea de Victor mientras este se encontraba sirviendo café en dos tasas.

-Buenos días- le dijo el ruso extendiéndole una tasa humeante al menor.

-Gracias- le dijo Yuri incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Victor. En su voz podía notarse la preocupación.

-Si- dijo Yuri en apenas un susurro sin despegar su mirada de aquel liquido marrón.

-Dime que ocurre Yuri- dijo el peli blanco dejando su tasa sobre la encimera y haciendo luego lo mismo con la de Yuri para poder deslizar un brazo cómodamente por sus cintura y otro levantando su mentón.

-Lo siento tanto Victor- dijo Yuri con la voz quebrada tratando de contener las lágrimas -en verdad lo lamento-

-Shhh tranquilo- le callo suavemente Victor atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo para arroparlo en un cálido abrazo -ya te perdone, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿nee?- le dijo acariciando su cabello negro con ternura.

Yuri se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza aun enterrada en el pecho del mayor.

-Además creo que ya te castigue bastante ¿te duele mucho?- le pregunto Victor bajando uno de sus brazos hasta llegar a la cadera del menor y darle suaves masajes.

-Estoy bien- dijo Yuri restándole importancia -aunque nunca me había dolido así.

-Es normal, luego de hacerlo en el salón, en el auto, en el ascensor, en el pasillo, en el closet, en la cocina, en el jacuzzi (dos veces), en la cama, en el baño, tuvimos que luchar un rato con Leo y Guang para quedarnos un rato con ese lugar...-

-¡Detente!- exclamo Yuri tapando la boca de su entrenador con sus manos muerto de vergüenza.

Victor soltó una risita divertida.

-Lamento si fui muy brusco- dijo Victor depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del menor.

-Te digo que estoy bien. Siento lo de tu espalda-

-No importa. Mi esposo puede hacer lo que desee con mi cuerpo- dijo Victor con una sonrisa radiante.

-Aun no somos esposos Victor- le recordó Yuri con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, lo somos. Desde anoche somos oficialmente una pareja casada Yuri Nikiforov-

 _ **¿¡WOU QUE!?**_

-¿De qué estás hablando Victor?- pregunto Yuri tratando de entender si era algún tipo de broma.

-¡Estamos casados Yuri! Seung Gil Lee tiene una licencia para matrimonios y se ofreció voluntariamente a oficiar nuestra boda-

Yuri se sentía mareado y las piernas le temblaban un poco. ¿Él y Victor? ¿Casados..?

-Pe-pero las fatos, revise las fotos y no había...-

-Phichit no estaba invitado a nuestra boda, en realidad solo fuimos Seung Lee, Mila, Georgi, tú y yo, fue justo aquí, en esta cocina-

Yuri no era capaz de salir de su estupor.

-Si te preguntas porque los escogimos a ellos dos como padrinos fue porque eran los únicos conscientes. Georgi hasta se puso un traje de su tátara abuela para bendecir la boda, no me preguntes de donde lo saco. Yurio se puso verdaderamente molesto cuando se levantó para ir al baño y se dio cuenta de que no lo habíamos escogido a él para ser el padrino, creo que lo escuche murmurar algo con respecto a encerrar a Mila en un armario pero no creo que lo haga.

-¡Victor detente un momento!- exclamo Yuri deteniendo la perorata del mayor -¿de verdad estamos casados?-

-Si... ¿estas molesto? Planeo hacer algo mucho más grande, una ceremonia con tu familia y la mía, con todos nuestros amigos, pero solo... ya sabes... quería hacerlo oficial lo antes posible- dijo Victor rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Estamos casados- murmuro Yuri aun sin terminar de creérselo -¡Victor estamos casados!-

-Es lo que estoy tratando de...- unos labios sobre los suyos enmudecieron totalmente a ruso.

Yuri se aferró fuertemente al cuello del mayor mientras besaba sus labios, lleno de euforia.

-¿eso quiere decir que te gusta ser Yuri Nikiforov?- pregunto Victor con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Apenas si podía caber en sí de dicha.

-Me encanta- le respondió Yuri volviendo a unir sus labios.

 _ **YOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIYOIY**_

 _ **¡Hasta que por fin lo termine! Sé que me fui de verga con lo largo que me quedo pero lo hice con mucho cariño para las fans de esta pareja. Si llegaste hasta aquí te doy muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Ellos de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Besos ¡nos leemos!**_


End file.
